


The One Good Thing

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: There is one (1) meta joke in this.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	The One Good Thing

Bo sat in the garage, his feet up on the counter. His cap was pulled down over his eyes, and music was blaring. Not much else to do when there was no one around. Lester was off playing with his roadkill, Vincent was making art, as always and Bo was…well he was there. Didn’t really have a whole lot going for him. If he actually had cars to work on maybe he would have something to do, but his garage was as much of a front as anything else in the town.

The music thudded in his ears, shaking him down to his bones. He wanted to hit something. The music made him want to move around, but there wasn’t anything for him to do but pace.

Maybe he should have found a real hobby when he still had the chance. 

“-ello?” He vaguely heard over the sound of the music.

Bo glanced out from under his cap, seeing you in his garage. You were holding a folded blanket in your arms, you had probably been driving around with it. He glanced around for signs of anyone else, seeing no one.

Well, maybe he’d get to hit someone after all.

Bo shot up, turning off the music and turning up the charm. “Sorry about that.” He drawled, really looking at you for the first time. You were a pretty little thing. “How can I help ya?”

You smiled nervously, looking around. “I kind of got lost, I was looking for someone but it’s kind of a ghost town here. Are they all at home, practicing safe social distancing?”

Bo blinked. “What?”

“That’ll be funny in about fifteen years.” You smiled. “Do you have a map, or maybe just a knack for giving directions?”

“I’m sure I have at least one of those things.” Bo gave you a charming grin, stepping closer. “Probably have a map back at the house I could give ya.”

You sighed in relief. “Thank you, you’re a lifesaver. Do you have a bathroom? I have to pee like crazy.”

Bo opened his mouth to lie about the bathroom in his garage being out of order, when you moved the blanket to reveal a large, pregnant belly. Air left his mouth in lieu of words at the sight. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah, in the back to the left.” He pointed, staring down your stomach.

“Thank you!” You sat your blanket down on the counter, heading to the bathroom as fast as your feet could take you. 

Bo watched you, frowning. His stomach started to feel upset as he waited for you to come back.

The sight of you walking back to him only made him feel worse. What the hell were you doing, being so trusting?

“Pregnant, huh?” He asked lamely.

“Yeah, it is so fun having to pee every ten minutes.” You laughed, picking up your blanket.

“How far along?” He asked.

“Eight months.” You walked over to him, “It’s getting hard to move anymore.”

“The fuck are you doing out on your own, eight months pregnant?” Bo snapped before he could help it. 

You flinched, looking away. “Long story. I’ll be fine, I just need to find my way through this town.”

Oh, you will not be fine here. Bo thought to himself. If Vincent cut you up, the baby could probably come out alive, and that didn’t sit right with Bo. It would be one thing if you had been freshly pregnant, but you were carrying a fully-formed baby. And Vincent would probably love that, to have a wax baby in the town. A new mother in one of the stores to really give the town life.

Bo wasn’t used to it, but he was beginning to feel something akin to guilt. “Have you met anyone here? Gone anywhere else?” Bo stepped closer to you, glancing around, trying to sense if either of his brothers were close.

You backed away from him, putting a hand on your stomach. “N-no?”

“Not in town, and not just outside of it, right? You haven’t seen anyone?” Bo put his hands on your shoulders, leaning in close. “Think hard!”

“N-no! You’re the only person I’ve seen in hours!” You shrank away from him, fear in your eyes.

Bo nodded, frowning. “Good. Okay, good. Where’s your car?”

Your eyes got wet as you tried to shrug out of his grip. “Wh-where the water is.”

He nodded again, grabbing your arm roughly and walking you out, surveying the town. He always knew when his brothers were near, but he had never tried to hide anything from them before. Bo dragged you through town, not bothering to try and duck around, just going in a straight line so he could get you the hell out faster.

You were blubbering quietly behind him, confused and scared, but unwilling to do anything that might jeopardize your baby.

Bo walked through the water, holding you steady to made sure you wouldn’t fall. Sure enough, your car was right there. He opened your door, helping you inside. Bo’s hand grazed your stomach as you climbed in, and he could have sworn he felt a kick. 

“My blanket.” You said from behind the wheel. 

Bo spotted it on the ground, picking it up. “Get the hell out of here, just backtrack. I don’t care if you have to backtrack all the way to where you started, just get the fuck out of here.”

He placed the blanket over your lap before slamming your door, making you jump. Your cheeps were wet with tears, and Bo reached through your window, brushing his knuckles over your cheek, ignoring how you shifted away.

“Go wherever you’re going. Have the kid, love it to death. Okay?” Bo tapped the roof of your car. “Get out.”

You just nodded, backing up as fast as you could before peeling off down the road, leaving dust in your wake.

Bo watched your car until it was out of sight. He wasn’t sure if was he was feeling was pride from saving you, guilt from jeopardizing everything, or anger that he let his feelings get the better of him. 

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Bo sighed, heading back to the garage.

Well, whatever, it was done. It was probably the one good thing he had ever done.


End file.
